


Needs

by Sestra_Prior



Category: Crusade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sestra_Prior/pseuds/Sestra_Prior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the “Crusade” playground.  Although I knew I wanted to slash this pair—Galen flirts with Matthew Gideon all the way through the series—I had trouble with them until I decided to reverse the roles and put Galen in the driving seat, so to speak...and it all clicked!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the “Crusade” playground. Although I knew I wanted to slash this pair—Galen flirts with Matthew Gideon all the way through the series—I had trouble with them until I decided to reverse the roles and put Galen in the driving seat, so to speak...and it all clicked!

There were a large number of advantages to having a techno-mage as your lover, Matthew decided, moments before Galen did something to his body that completely scrambled Matthew’s mind and sent him howling into his third orgasm of the hour.

A year before, Matthew would have floored anyone rash enough to suggest that the Captain of the Excalibur would ever allow anyone to do to him what Matthew allowed Galen to do; even now he was astonished at just how much he was turned on by being bound by Galen, and completely at the techno-mage’s mercy. Not that Galen had a great deal of mercy – just an amazingly detailed knowledge of exactly how much Matthew could take; of just how many times he could bring Matthew to orgasm before he had to release the Excalibur’s captain and allow him some respite from the onslaught on his senses.

Galen also seemed to have a limitless supply of imagination; almost as if he had spent years planning what he could do to Matthew, should he ever get the opportunity. From the simple hard thrust of his cock, to a complicated and minute stimulation of every inch of Matthew’s body, which left the Excalibur’s captain feeling as if the whole of his skin had turned into one erogenous zone that responded deliciously to every touch: from a puff of breath; though the smooth caress of Galen’s hands; to rough penetration.

The techno-mage could conjure tiny mouths from the very air; mouths that proceeded to suck and nip all over Matthew’s hyper-sensitive body. He could magic invisible bindings that wrapped around Matthew’s swollen cock, preventing him from coming until Galen had exacted every plea from Matthew’s panting mouth. He could chain Matthew, and suspend him from hooks that materialised in the ceiling, decreasing the length of chain until Matthew was standing on his tip-toes, straining every muscle in his body to keep his balance, his body running with sweat, and covered in the red marks of the lash that the techno-mage wielded so expertly.

Galen also seemed to have an uncanny ability to turn up whenever Matthew needed him most. Whenever Matthew felt the pressure getting to him; felt he was being stretched thin and taut; whenever the task of searching for a cure to the Drakh plague seemed just too huge...then, if he was not already on the Excalibur, the techno-mage’s ship would drop out of the endless blackness of space, and a sardonic voice would ask for permission to come aboard. 

And almost immediately Matthew’s mind and body went into conflict. 

Matthew could understand his need for the merciless and dominant techno-mage: understand his need to have all power of decision stripped from him; to have every movement he made dictated to him by Galen’s whip, or hands, or cock; to be released from any duty, except the duty to please Galen in whichever way the techno-mage demanded.

He could understand his need, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept.


End file.
